Last Night
by LordFrieza
Summary: The world is a different view than what Cadmus said it was, and Galatea is learning it. She has help thanks to Nightwing, but will she really ever fit in? Galatea/Nightwing aka Dick Grayson
1. Chapter 1

**Last Night **

Dick looked around the strange looking bed room. A night of trying to forget everything had left his mind fairly blank. He stood up and saw his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his mask and pieces of his nightwing uniform was still clinging to him. He looked behind him to see a form lying on the bed. He walked over to the form and saw it stir a little bit. He gently pulled the sheet and blanket back to show a blond laying there. She rolled toward him and he couldn't help but notice her well endowed breasts. At first he thought that he had just had sex with Kara and hoped to God that Clark wouldn't kill him, but the he noticed the short hair and the slightly cynical blue eyes.

"Got to say that for a human you know your stuff." Galatea said as she sat up in bed and smiled at him.

"What the hell happened last night?" He asked as he looked at her.

"The league sent you to investigate an illegal fighting arena. When you arrived you found that all of the metas there was captured and being forced to fight. I was one of them. You freed me, but not before some skuzz managed to blast me with some extra strength blue Kryptonite. After that I ask you to bring me here. We talked, and... if I need to explain the rest then I am going to be really upset." She said as she looked at him.

"We had some seriously rough, but great sex." He said as he looked at her.

"Nice trade off for the blue kryptonite. I have to say that I really enjoyed it. Just hope that it doesn't end with me being pregnant. Not that I wouldn't mind having a baby, but there is the problem with me not suppose to even exist. My life wouldn't really wouldn't be much of a life for a kid." She said with a forelorn look on her face.

She watched him and could see the worry on his face. At first she assumed it was over her knowing who he was, but as she read his body language she could tell the worry was more for her. It touched her to know that someone cared. Even if it may have been nothing more than guilt caused caring he cared and it seemed sweet.

"Hey, I'm alright. I'm a pretty tough girl." She said with a smirk.

"I don't doubt it." He said back to her.

"I'm not really into one night stands. I got out of those when I left Cadmus. So... Can I call you?" She asked as she looked at him.

"It's not going to brother you that I'm part of the League?" He asked her.

"No... I'm surprising myself by saying this, but it really isn't going to bother me. I'm tired of hating people because of my father's fear, and because of Waller's hatred of Metas. Besides... you could have left after we had sex. Instead you stayed by me all night. To me that says that you're a good man." Galatea said as she climbed out of bed.

He smiled and watched as she came toward him. Within seconds he felt her lips on his own and soon he was back on the bed this time with her on top of him.

She moved with skill and knowledge that said she had done this before, but the soft moans and squeaks told him that she was actually feeling something. She looked into his eyes and he saw glances of hope, slight amount of fear, and the stirring of something more than lust. He had seen her fight before. Her hands and body had been more like steel than flesh and blood, but right now she was more like silk. She softly kissed him.

"I know that you don't owe me anything... but please... don't let this be... Don't let it be a one time thing." She said as leaned down against him.

He nodded. If Bruce could be with Diana then maybe he could find a way for him and Galatea to see each other.


	2. A New Life

_**Lastnight Chapter 2  
'A new life'**_

Galatea nervously looked around at the people in the DMV. Dick had worked around and gotten her a new identity to live by. She was going to be Lynda Prince. The last name made her chuckle lightly, but she understood that it was a chance to start over again. And since she getting this chance and still dating Dick she would take whatever name he offered. She walked up to the teller window and looked at the woman standing there.

"May I see your papers?" The woman asked.

Galatea pulled out the birth certificate, Social Security card, and driving license test showing she had passed.

"Well Ms Prince... It seems that everything is in order. Take this slip of paper over to the next room. They will take your picture and get your license to you. All of your current identification will be there waiting on you once you finish getting your Driver's License." The woman said as she turned and began scanning the papers that Galatea had handed to her.

"Thanks." Galatea said as she turned and walked briskly toward the ajoining room.

(Wayne Manor - Library)

"Dick... This is borderline stupid... She's a known enemy!" Bruce barked as he looked at his adopted son.

"It isn't like you haven't done this before!" Dick returned the attack viciously.

"If it's about sex then you better end it quick. And if you are developing feelings for her... Think about it Dick she's a lot more damaged than any of us. She has taken lives without remorse!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Bruce... It could be that she is turning over a new leaf." Diana said as she softly touched his shoulder.

"She's going to be monitored Dick. I won't say when and I won't say how, but she will be monitored and closely." Bruce said before he turned and walked out.

"I'm sorry Dick... He does have some points... Are you certain?" Diana asked.

"I trust her. It's not just the sex, but I honestly do trust Galatea. She's trying her hardest to fit in. From everything I've seen she has disappeared off of the radar from Cadmus. That in itself says something." He stated.


	3. Trust

_**Last Night Chapter 3  
'Trust'**_

(Dick Grayson's apartment 2 weeks after getting Galatea her driver's license and new identity established.)

Galatea groaned as she made her way to the recliner in the living room. Over the course of the last week she had been trying to fit into two worlds. The first was as a normal everyday person who pays taxes, goes to work, and comes home. Trying to keep her power under check was hard, trying to keep from loosing it when hearing cat calls was getting harder. She had started to work at a photography studio and for the most part it was a fairly easy and semi rewarding job, but then she got noticed by her boss who was a former agent and the next thing she knows she's being offered a job as a store model. Since the money was good she accepted. The next thing she knew she was modeling 'The girl next door' lingerie line. Of course walking from the dressing room to the photo shoot meant walking past a three foot section where you could be seen. And in that three foot section several members of the opposite sex stood there trying to make advances and do various cat calls.

"How was your day?" Dick asked as he walked in.

"Trust me you don't want to know." She said as she gazed at him for a moment.

Dick could see the frustration in her eyes. She was getting use to living outside of the government facility and it was hard. She had been use to resolving problems quickly and quietly. No one would know she was there, and boom end of problem, but now... now she having to learn to deal with other people, and try to get along with them.

"Dick... I need a work out." She said as she stood up and stretched.

"Here or the training room on the Watchtower?" he asked.

"Training room... Sounds kinky." She said with a mischievous smile.

He grinned and she let out a small laugh.

"Training room. Let's go." She said with a smile.

Using the authorization code he had memorized Dick remotely called for a teleportation from the apartment straight to the training room on the second level. He looked at Galatea as she studied the area and soon the room turned. No longer where they in a metal box of a room, but it was a lush rain forest. The smell of the forest, the heat surrounding them, and the light scent of ozone seemed to linger.

"What kind of Training are we doing in this mess?" She asked as she turned to find him gone.

"You need to find me. Do it without your X-Ray vision." He said from deep within the forest.

She groaned again and began moving through the forest. The first thought was to torch the forest and that would be the simplest way of finding him, but then she thought of people who could be living here. Not they they would be living in this forest, but they could be living in a similar forest. That also tossed ripping up trees and throwing them out of the way. Instead she began going through what she knew about Dick.

_He's a trained acrobat, and he isn't afraid of heights. The higher he is the more likely it is that he will be away from ground danger, and he would be able to have a better chance to surprise someone with an attack from above them. Alright so he must be in the trees._ She thought as she took to the air.

(Further into the Hard Light construct of the Rain Forest)

Dick smirked as he watched Galatea. All of the training he had been doing with her was paying off. She had began to think instead of react. She was searching for him in the tree tops instead of on the ground. It wouldn't take long for her to find his hiding place at this rate. He knew that he could make this more difficult, but it seemed like she had already had a bad day. No need to make it worse by getting her more frustrated. he looked again to see a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. A soft smile crossed her lips.

"Found you." She said.

For a moment they did nothing, but then she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her mouth found his. She moaned softly as his hands moved down her sides. She could feel the roughness and strength in his hands. She felt the skirt she had been wearing falling. She moved back and let him remove her shirt. She helped him with his shirt and pants and drank in the sight of him. His perfectly chiseled form looking more like a statue of a greek god instead of a mere man. She softly kissed his neck as he pulled her into an embrace.

She moved her mouth up until she found his again and they shared another deep kiss.

"Tell me that I'm worth it." She said softly.

"Of course you are." He said his voice showing some surprise.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him again and helped him remove the rest of the clothes they both had on.

She moaned out in ecstasy as she felt him kiss down her. Each inch, each kiss brought a rising hunger she had never felt before. It would be a lie to say that she had never enjoyed the random sexual encounter. Hell there had been a few guards in Cadmus she had taken to bed a few times, but honestly no one had ever touched her like this. She never felt so complete, never before had she felt so whole or worthwhile. As his lips touched the pink tips of her nipples she let out a small squeak. The first squeak was followed by another, and then another as he kissed and softly suckled on each breast. She groaned as he left her breasts and kissed down her. Soon she let out a throaty moan as he reached her sex. His lips gently pressing against her. She felt him open her slightly and his tongue caressed her clit. It moved down deeper finding the sacred treasure that lay with in her. She felt her thighs tighten and the world began to spin. Brilliant lights flooded her vision and every inch of her screamed with delight as she moaned and thrust her hips toward her face. Moan after moan escaped her and within seconds the feeling of delight was replaced by the feeling of complete fulfillment.

"I... I think I'm falling in love with you." She said with a soft, but horse voice.

Unknown to both lovers there was someone who didn't trust her, who didn't believe that she could or would change. This person pressed stop on the monitor and turned away. He looked to see a beautiful, but angry Amazon princess looking at him.

"You spied on your own son?" She asked trying to keep her temper in check.

"I warned him that I didn't trust her." He replied with a clinical voice.

"Did she try to kill him? From what I saw it looked as though she was attempting to be closer to him." Diana said her voice and face showing that she was not amused.

"If someone you cared for like a sister or daughter informed you that they where going to help a known enemy, and on top of that they where sleeping with them... Would you honestly say that you wouldn't be worried?" Bruce asked.

"Worried yes, resort to spying on them like a voyeur no. That's wrong Bruce and you know it." Diana said as she turned and began to walk away.

"Diana..." He began but she held up a hand.

"I love you, but I swear Bruce you need to learn to trust a little more." She said before she walked out of view.


	4. The Old Life

_**Last Night  
Chapter 4 'The Old Life'**_

(Dick's Apartment - Blüdhaven)

The night had been fairly uneventful. It wasn't to say that Galatea didn't enjoy the time she got to share with Dick, but all in all there was only a few muggers, auto thieves. The last thing to happen was a prison escape. Dick had told her that he would get this since she needed to get ready for work in a couple of hours. She watched him head toward the direction of the prison and felt her self worrying that he would be alright. That had been two hours ago. She knew that she needed to head to work, and she knew that she should go ahead and not be worrying about Dick, but something was wrong. He was never this late getting in, and he was never late at all to Wayne Enterprises. A knock at the door got her attention and walked to it. She expected to see Dick, but instead she was greeted with the presence of a guard from Cadmus holding a small visual communication device.

"Hello Galatea. You didn't think that we would just let you go did you?" Amanda Waller asked as the communication device came to life.

"Waller... how did you? Never mind I know how you did. What do you want?" Galatea asked.

"Well... It depends on wither or not you could use information on your bird friend's whereabouts." Waller committed.

"What happened to him?" Galatea demanded as she glared into the device.

"He's been kidnapped, and his clan are already looking for him, but the moment they close in on him his kidnapper will kill him. It's going to take someone who can fly to get there fast enough." Waller stated.

"What do you want for the information?" Galatea asked

"You volunteer for the mind wipe program." Waller said simply.

"What? No!" Galatea shouted.

"Then his death shouldn't concern you." Waller replied.

"God... Fine... I...I'll do it." Galatea said feeling defeated.

"He's at Gotham Cemetery. The person holding him is Bane, and in about three minutes he is going to break your friend's neck. I suggest you hurry." Waller said before the communicator went off and the guard pulled a small card. He pressed it to Galatea's skin for a second and held it there.

"Waller said that you have three days before the back of this card dissolves and enough Greek Kryptonite enters your system to kill you." The guard said

She looked at him with hate flashing through her eyes, but instead of ending his life she took off toward the cemetery. She arrived and saw Dick laying in a lump on the ground. His left arm twisted into an angle that even someone who was double jointed shouldn't have been able to get into.

"I grow tired of this game." Bane said as he lifted Dick by his neck.

"Any last words?" He asked the young protector of Blüdhaven.

Dick spat in his face and Bane laughed. He reached around and grabbed the back of Dick's head, but before he could do anything a fist collided with him knocking him away from Dick and slamming him into a large tombstone.

"Leave him alone!" Galatea shouted.

"Puta you have just made the last mistake of your life." Bane said as he rose to his feet.

"Gala... Don't loose yourself... Not after working so hard to get here." Dick said his voice sounding horse from the pressure that had been on his neck.

She felt anger rising up inside of her. She wanted vengeance, she wanted to make Bane hurt for everything he had just done to Dick. She wanted to ram her fist through his chest and watch him die slowly, but that wasn't who she was anymore. Instead she grabbed Bane and broke his arm. She pulled so hard that the bone ripped through the muscle and the skin. The large mercernary screamed in pain, but she wasn't through with him. She went to work on his legs, then she nearly choked him until he blacked out.

"If you so much as attempt to escape again, or you come within three feet of him again and I will put you into such a pain that there isn't even a word for it." She said with venom dripping from her voice.

She walked over to Dick and checked him as gently as she could. Each time he groaned she winced in responce. She didn't even hear the approach of other footsteps behind her, and she almost lashed out thinking that somehow Bane had managed to get to his feet and touch her when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Is he stable?" A deep baritone voice asked.

"Yes, but he's in a lot of pain." She said her voice sounding like it might break.

"Batman to the watchtower four to medical." The voice said and within seconds they where all inside of the medical unit.

She watched as the techs all began to work on Dick. She stood by feeling helpless and ashamed as they began working on him.

"How did you know where he was?" Batman asked.

"I was contacted." She said her eyes looking at the floor.

"Cadmus." He said venom in his voice.

"I think that they orchestrated the breakout... They want... They want to wipe my memories. I think that they want me back to being a soldier for them." She said

"How do they plan on getting you to go back to them?" He asked as he watched the techs work on Dick.

"This." She said as she lifted her arm.

She could feel him touching the card gently and then letting go.

"How long do you have?" He asked.

"Three days." She said.

"Give me two." He said.

She knew he left. but she felt the presence of another person.

"I've never felt so helpless... I don't know if caring about someone is worth all of this." She said as tears began to escape her eyes.

"It's always worth it." Came the soft voice of Wonder Woman.


	5. Understanding Love

_**Last Night  
Chapter 5 'Understanding love'**_

(Watchtower medical room - twenty - four hours later)

Galatea looked at Dick's sleeping form as he lied there quietly. She would walk over and take a small sponge wetting it and moving it across his lips to keep them moist. Afterward she would allow some of the water to drip into his mouth to keep the feeling of cotton mouth from forming on him. She would take his hand softly every so often and gently hold it. In the last few weeks she had come to realize something. She loved him. She loved Dick so much that it hurt to think about his mortality. She understood that one day she would be left alone, and instead of finding someone else... she would stay alone. There couldn't be anyone as wonderful as the man lying here now.

"Hey.." A horse voice said softly.

"Hey yourself." She said as a relieved smile crossed her face.

"Dreamed about you." Dick said.

"Oh?" Galatea asked.

"Yeah... I dreamed we where home and you decided to take us into the air and have mad, crazy sex as we climbed higher." He said

A blush formed over her cheeks and she wasn't sure why it did. After all Dick and her had been having sex pretty regularly for the last couple of weeks. After all two or three times a day seemed regular enough. She looked back at him and let a mirthful smile cross her lips.

"We'll have to try that when we get home." She gently said as she touched his cheek.

(Cadmus - Waller's office)

Waller looked out the window at the fake scene before her. The new headquarters of Cadmus was underground like the old one, but this time they chose a mountain to hide under. It was less likely that someone would be able to blast through the mountain just to get to them. She studied the scene laid out for each office. It was a beautiful green field filled with sunflowers, butterflies, and apple trees. The sun was always shinning, the butterflies floated along on predetermined trails, and the apples was always ready to be picked. It was about as real of an image as a beer commercial, but it did serve its purpose. It kept the occupants of the offices sane. She turned around to see the Batman standing there.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. I take it that our former employee has been talking." Waller said as she picked up a tea cup and took a small drink.

"What's your game Waller?" Bruce asked.

"Galatea has secrets in her head that make her invaluable. We can't allow her to go free. Add to the fact that she is one of our best operatives and we really can't allow her roam free. She's been trained since 'birth' to be a killer. She's a government assassin. I would think that if anyone could understand that it would be you richboy." Waller answered with a smirk.

"I'm giving her the benefit of a doubt. Don't attempt to wrestle her in again by breaking into prisons and letting men like Bane loose." He said.

"Who said that we did?" She asked.

"Who said that you didn't?" He replied with his own question.

"I'm watching you. Don't forget it Waller." Batman stated before he disappeared.

Amanda Waller sat down at her desk and looked at the computer screen. The entire time Batman had talked to her he had accessed her computer remotely and found the files on the device on Galatea. He could remove it, and that meant that tracking her, setting Bane loose, and ensuring that Nightwing would be there unable to defend himself was all in vain. She gritted her teeth before a smile suddenly appeared on her face. She should be mad, hell she should be furious, but instead she actually felt good for Galatea. The girl had found a family. Granted one that was truly fucked up as hell, but it was a family. Maybe she could turn out better than the other mistakes that Cadmus had made.

"Director Waller, We've almost finished Project Doomboy." Came the voice of the lead scientist over the project.

"Very good. Don't make the same mistake we made with Doomsday." She said before she cut off the communicator.


	6. Shattered Dreams and Realities

_**Last Night Chapter 6  
'Shattered Dreams and Realities'**_

(Dick and Galatea's Apartment - Two Weeks Later)

Dick groaned as he got up. The medical team on the Watchtower had worked with him and reset the bones that Bane had broke. To be honest he didn't need to be patrolling, but it called to him. He almost grinned as he looked at the scars from every fight he had been in since becoming a silent guardian. The regenerative tanks on the Watchtower helped speed the healing of the fractures, but he knew that the bones would be likely to break again on the same fracture lines. He turned to see Galatea walking in. Instead of the white body suit she had taken to wearing a dark gray suit. There was a black mask covering her eyes, and the lens in the mask was able to connect to the miniature computer Dick had installed on her suit. It allowed her to access files and identify substances without having to touch them.

"What are you doing Dick?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Heading on Patrol." He answered he began dressing in his uniform.

"Woah... Wait just a second. Who said anything about you going on patrol? You should be getting some rest." She said as she stepped closer to him. "Besides I have been keeping things fairly quiet." She replied feeling proud of the fact that she had been working to keep the crime down.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but we both know that you can't be everywhere. It only makes sense that I be back out there." He replied.

For a moment she was distracted by the look of the powerful muscles in his back. She looked at him feeling the need and hunger for his touch rising in every cell of her body. She wanted more than she could ever possibly say. For a moment she considered giving in to those desires and ripping the uniform he wore off, but she knew that he did need this. He needed to go out, and it wasn't like she wouldn't be there to help make sure he would be safe.

(Cadmus Headquarters - Containment cells)

The sound of the alarms blaring gained the attention of Amanda Waller. She turned on the video feeds from the various levels and then saw the reason for the blaring alarms. Doomboy had busted out of his cell. He grinned evilly into the security camera before he grabbed a helpless tech and rammed the man's head into the camera. Waller looked at the small dots of light representing the guards in Cadmus and watched as the began to disappear at an alarming rate. In less than three minutes Doomboy had killed a full third of the guards and military personal within the lower Bunkers. She felt the entire structure shake and heard it groan from untold amounts of stress coming from inside of it. Then without warning she watched as her door and half of the hallway outside was ripped away as Doomboy jumped through the levels tearing out the floor as he went. Without missing a beat Waller grabbed the phone and placed a call directly to the President.

"Mr. President... We have a problem." She said as she looked back toward the hole that had been formed by Doomboy.

(Dukes Ville - Colorado)

Tracy Simmons looked at her parents as she sat down with Michael. She felt his hand grip hers for a moment and then he looked back at the parents who where drilling him about what he did for a living. Since he basically tried to make a living off of being Booster Gold he really couldn't say that he was a super hero instead he said that worked as an agent which wasn't a lie. He was his own agent after all.

"Oh, do you work for anyone we would know?" Mrs Simmons asked.

"Well I do work for a member of the Justice League." he answered.

"You mean like Superman?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"No, no I don't cover Superman, but I cover a hero from the future." He said as he felt a little elbow in his ribs. He looked over at Tracy and smiled.

"Mr. Simmons Tracy told me that you are in the military." He said as he looked at the older man.

"That's right. I'm a head surgeon and I did work with the Mobile Army Surgical Hospital, but last year they decided that I needed to be stationed at a base here in the states." He said

For a moment everything seemed almost serene until the sound of something crashing down outside could be heard. Michael stood up and rushed outside behind Mr. Simmons. The both of them looked at the grayish creature with blood red eyes standing outside. Bony spurs covered its body and its long white hair looked unkempt. With the exception of it wearing the tattered remains of a Cadmus training suit the creature looked exactly like Doomsday. It turned toward the men and let loose a growl.

Michael turned to Mr. Simmons who brought up what looked like a radio device and clicked the button.

"There is a code red meta situation at this location! Send in all available ground and air support!" Simmons shouted into the device.

The older man looked at Michael.

"Whoever you represent at the League get them here along with help as soon as possible!" The old man shouted.

Michael nodded and rushed back toward the house. He looked at Tracy who looked worried.

"I've got to try and stop it. I'm calling the league right now, I'm going to have you and your mother transported out of here." He said as he hugged her and then clicked a small button on his watch.

Within a single second Skeets appeared.

"Booster!" Skeets shouted.

"Skeets contact the league and inform them of what's going on outside. Get as much support as possible. I'm going to see if I can stall that thing. Also get Tracy and Mrs Simmons transported to safety." Michael said before his uniform formed over him and he took off outside.

The moment Booster came out of the house he unleashed the most powerful blast of energy he had. He watched as the creature turned toward him and growled.

"Oh hell..." Booster said as the creature ran toward him.

(Blüdhaven)

Dick stood on top of a building looking down at the alleyways. To her credit Galatea had been doing a great job of scaring the criminal element without using her powers. He smirked as she landed next to him and then both of their communicators went off. They looked at each other and replied that they could be sent to the emergency.

(Duke's Ville Colorado - Near Doomboy)

The moment they appeared Galatea got a good view of the creature slamming Booster Gold into the ground. The Leaguer had already used up the power reserves in his suit to protect himself, and now he was systematically being taken apart by the creature. Galatea rushed toward it and unleashed the most powerful punch she had. It stumbled back and glared at her. Before she could react it reached over and grabbed a fist full of her blond hair and pulled her into a punch from its large right fist.

"ACK" She groaned as the fist dug deep into her stomach.

"Gala!" Nightwing shouted as he tossed several explosive robin-wings toward the creature.

Each of them struck home and caused the creature to turn his attention to Nightwing. It threw Galatea toward the house and through it. She rose up in time to see the creature back hand Dick through the fence and across the road.

"NO!" She screamed as she flew straight at the creature and caught him with a powerful right cross. He stumbled a little and she unleashed another strike, and then another on him. Each time she hit him she thought of Dick and each time her strikes became harder, faster, and more damaging.

"You bastard! Lets see how you enjoy being beaten to a pulp!" She screamed as she slammed her fist into its chest.

She was rewarded with a boot to the face and then the creature picked up a car and slammed it down on her. She groaned and looked as it slammed the car down on her again.

Suddenly a golden lasso appeared around the creature and she could hear Wonder Woman straining to hold the creature. Seconds later she heard solid strikes and then she heard the Princess of the Amazons fall on the ground near her.

"DIANA!" Roared the voice of the Dark Knight and she heard the explosive bat-a-rangs striking the creature. She strained and tossed the car off of her. She rushed the thing from behind and jumped on its back. To her surprise it dropped itself to the ground on its back and then jumped back up only to do the same again, and then again.

Galatea slowly tried to stand, but she had never felt so hurt. Her body never felt this abused before. She felt the rough hands of the creature grab her and she wondered for a second if it ended did she have a soul? and if she did would it deserve to see paradise?

"Hey ugly!" Came the sound of Shayera.

Galatea watched as the mace the woman held slammed into the back of the creatures head and caused it to drop her. instead of acting hurt the creature turned and grabbed Shayera's mace. Its fingers curled over the weapon and she watched as it crushed it before Shayera's disbelieving eyes. It narrowed its eyes at Shayera and grabbed her wings. She screamed as it began pulling them in opposite directions.

Every second that passed more and more heroes arrived along with the military and it seemed that everything they where hitting the creature with was only pissing it off. Galatea rushed the creature again striking it hard and feeling its wrath as it hit her back harder. Finally the sound of something flying beyond the speed of sound could be heard and the creature was hit by this force. It came to a stand still and Galatea saw the Man of Steel as he stood his ground.

"I thought that we sent you to the Phantom Zone." Superman said.

"That was my father." The creature replied.

It surprised Galatea that the creature could talk. Suddenly it unleashed its unbridled hate toward Superman and the world watched as the Man of Steel was man handled by this thing.


	7. Armageddon

_**Last Night Chapter 7  
**__**'Armageddon'**_

"Lo I see a man on a white horse and his name is death, and hell followed him." The words from the horror movie Galatea had watched with Dick ran through her mind again as she attempted to help Superman stop the monster that was lashing out at them.__ Each time they managed to strike the monster it lashed back at them. Finally it grabbed a hold of Galatea and threw her toward another figure which was trying to help. She collided with Diana and both super powered women slammed into the ground.

"Ouch…" Galatea said before darkness claimed her.

(Across the road)

Dick raised to his feet in time to see Galatea being flung toward Diana. He rushed as fast as he could to her side and saw the brusing the creature had left on her. Her left eye was completely swollen shut, her lips was busted and bleeding. Looking at her he figured she at least had three cracked if not broken ribs, her left wrist had to be fractured, he didn't doubt that she might have a concussion. He rose to his feet and looked at the creature. It had hurt her. A primal part of his brain had been awoken and it screamed for vengeance. He dug out the explosive robin-wings he had and ran toward the creature. He flung them with ease and watched as each one struck and exploded. The creature turned toward him and it's momentary distraction was enough for Superman to slam a hard right fist into its jaw.

Dick watched as three explosive bat-a-rangs hit where his robin-wings had a moment ago and looked to see Bruce attacking the same way he had. The creature growled and caught Superman's next punch. Instead of tossing the man of steel away from it the creature squeezed down on his hand and the sickening sound of bones starting to break could be heard. The creature chuckled evilly as it began crushing the man of steel's hand. Superman groaned and hit the creature with everything he had. The effect broke the creature loose, but not before it broke three fingers on Superman's right hand.

Dick looked toward Bruce and his mentor nodded. Both of them began distracting the creature trying to get it interested in them and lead it away from the others. It began working until a large hammer hit the creature between the shoulders.

The creature turned toward Steel and grabbed the hammer from his hands. Even with the suits advanced strength this thing took his hammer and then it began beating him with it. The first strike knocked Steel thirty feet into the air. When he began to fall the next strike slammed him well over seven hundred feet away from the creature. The internal computer measured the loss of power and barely managed to protect Steel from the impact into the side of the mountain. The creature walked toward him and slammed the hammer hard into the armored man's chest.

"AHHH!" Steel cried out in pain as the creature tossed the now bent hammer to the side and began slamming his fist into the armor causing it to rip and tear.

Before it could land another strike Superman grabbed the thing and suplexed it into the asphalt. He turned around and looked in horror as the creature came back up holding pieces of the highway and throwing them as hard as it could into Superman's chest. The shier force of it knocked Superman back and caused him to double over in pain. The next thing the man of steel knew the creature had once again laid claim to him and began slamming its fists into his body.

Each blow was met from with another blow from the opponent. What had started as a quiet evening for most of the league was now ending up as one of the bloodiest battles any of them have ever seen. News crews had arrived along with Superman/Clark Kent's wife Lois Lane-Kent. She watched in horror as her husband was beaten and returned the beating in turn.

"Oh God Lois…" Jimmy Olsen said as he watched the horror of the battle before them.

"Keep your eye on the action Jimmy." Lois said her mind almost going on Autopilot, yet somewhere from inside of she still managed to cry out for the man she loved more than life itself.

_God please… Please don't let him die. Please don't take him away from me. _ She practically begged the lord of hosts as she watched the horror before her.

The creature grabbed Superman's head and began beating him in the stomach. Each slam of his fist brought a cough with blood spewing from the lips of the man of steel. It rammed into the mountain side and embedded them both into it. Their fighting began causing a deep rumbling from inside of the mountain.

"Everyone get back!" Bruce shouted as he looked toward the others.

All of the leaguers who could still stand began helping gather the wounded and injured. They pulled them all back as Dr. Tracy Simmon's father kept checking them and performing the duties he had done for most of his military career. He looked at the wounded both hero and military and thought back to the days of Vietnam. He was a young private then and he saw men busted up like this. Boys who had been forced to grow into men and in the end most of them was turned into living hamburger. It was the same here. That thing… That horrible creature had turned good men and women into hamburger just like the boys he brought back to the medical units had been turned into. He heard someone shouting and he motioned for them to come over.

"Set them there. See if anyone from the League knows any medicine and send them over. I need a lot of help here." He directed as he worked on closing wounds, and then wrapping them.

Seconds passed and finally the rumbling of the mountain quieted. Dick looked toward the hole left by the creature and watched. For a moment everyone wondered the same thing. Did Superman stop it? The answer came as the man of Steel was hurled out of the created cave and landed in a heap before Lois.

"NO! She screamed as she ran to him.

The sound of evil laughter began to pour from the hole and they watched as the creature began walking out of the hole. It was bleeding from wounds on its face and chest. It began walking toward Superman as he struggled to his feet. Dick reached for a robin-wing toward the creature and found only the regular ones. Knowing it was better than nothing he hurled it at the creature. The metallic weapon harmlessly bounced off of the creature, but it did cause it to stop for a moment. The creature looked back at Dick and then grabbed the closest thing to it. Lois screamed as she was lifted into the air and her screams brought a second wind to the fallen Man of Steel. He slammed into the back of the creature making it drop Lois and then he felt as it struck him.

Once again they traded blows and once again the shier horror and awe-inspiring power of the fight echoed through the valley. When the creature looked at Lois again Clark threw the hardest punch he had ever thrown in his life. The creature answered with its own and for a moment both stood there. Then everyone watched as the creature fell back and soon Superman fell to his knees. The wounds on his side, his face, his arms, hands, legs, and everywhere else all bleed freely.

"Did… Did I stop it?" He horsely asked Lois who had ran back to his side once again.

"You did… You stopped it, you saved everyone." She said as she held him.

"Good… That's all that matters." He whispered before his eyes closed and she felt his body shutter.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" She screamed as she felt the love of her life die in her arms.

A sick chuckle formed from a little ways from the man of steel. The creature barely managed to rise to its feet.

"I Killed him…" The creature said before something hit it so hard that it physically drove the creature into the ground. It looked up at Galatea who was holding her ribs.

It looked up at her as her one eye that wasn't swelled shut glowed red.

"Going to kill me?" It asked its voice weak.

"No… I'm going to make sure that you can't escape." She said as she melted the iron ore in the ground he was imbedded in.

The creature groaned and then shuttered. Dick ran over to her and he looked at the creature as she finished encasing it in the cage she had made for it. The creature shuttered again and then it stopped breathing. Dick looked at it and realized that like Superman the creature had been hurt to the point of death.

"What are we going to do with that thing?" Diana asked as she walked over with Bruce's help.

"We are taking with us." Came the reply of Amanda Waller.

They turned to see the head of Cadmus as a team of scientist and soldiers gathered around the body of the creature and began removing it.

"And according to the law we have the right to take the body of Superman along with us." She said as she held out a piece of paper.

"The hell you are." Came the voice of Lois Lane-Kent as she stood up. She looked at Waller with hate glaring in her eyes.

"You aren't touching him." She said coldly.


	8. A New Hope

_**Last Night Chapter 8**_

'_**A New Hope'**_

(Watchtower – Medical Unit)

Dr. Simmons looked at his daughter as they both stood in the medical unit. He watched as she worked trying her hardest to hold everything together. He didn't want to tell her that he knew who Michael really was. It wasn't hard to determine the secret identity of the heroes when you really put your mind to it. Seeing how she worked on the young hero only made it more obvious that she loved him. The hero was a showboat and a bit of a glory hound, but when worse came to worse he stood between that creature and those that couldn't protect themselves. That spoke in volumes to Dr. Simmons. If he knew nothing else of the young hero seeing how he put himself in harm's way to protect the woman he loved. It would be and was enough to let the older man give his blessings on their budding relationship.

(Further in the medical unit)

Galatea felt the artificial sun lamp working on the bruises, cuts, and swelling she had received. She looked over at Dick who was being treated for two broken ribs. He had come out of the battle fairly well. She saw him look at her with worry present on his face. She knew he was hurting, but she could also tell that the concern on his face wasn't for himself. It was all for her. Dick stood after the doctors had finished binding his ribs and walked over to her. She felt his hand gently touch her own and she couldn't help but return the gesture.

(Metropolis – Wayne Enterprises)

Bruce looked at the body of his best friend. Despite how much he and Clark differed on how to handle things he had nothing but respect for the man who laid here on a table. It had been hard for Lois to maintain her composure. The reporter knew about Waller and also knew that Waller knew exactly who she was. Waller was several things, but heartless wasn't one of them. The head of Cadmus said a few words to the guards and military personnel. They removed the body of the creature and then left. Still he knew that after the press and burial of his friend Waller and the true ghouls of Cadmus would come for Clark. He had already began working on counter measures for that.

"Bruce…" Came the voice of the beautiful woman who was upstairs at the moment.

"Here. I'll be there in a few minutes." He responded as he finished what he had began.

Clark's body had been cleansed the best that he could do. It had been more difficult for him to do than he wanted to admit, but something like this couldn't be trusted to anyone else. He knew that tomorrow Metropolis was going to lay the man of Steel to rest in the same place where the monument had been when Toyman had 'killed' him. Bruce pulled the sheet back over him and headed toward the elevator. The moment he arrived upstairs he could see Diana's red and puffy eyes. She had been crying and it was to be expected since the three of them was so close.

"I still can't believe that he's gone." Diana said as she looked at the man she loved.

Bruce didn't say a word. She had come to expect that of him, but instead he did something else. He closed the distance between them and took her into a hug. She felt herself find comfort in his actions and she hugged him back. Bruce noticed the cast on her leg and her left arm was still in a sling. The creature had wounded her and even with her enhanced healing it was taking her a while to get back to where she had been.

(Smallville Kansas – Kent's Farm)

Johnathan Kent held his wife as she cried over the loss of their son. There wasn't anything that he could really say. They had lost the most important person in their lives, and now… now a lonely, hurt, and sadden woman whom they both accepted as their daughter laid upstairs in their son's old room hurting and crying. He heard something moving and in a few seconds he saw Lois coming down the stairs. She stood there for a second before she came over to where they were sitting and hugged close to both of them. The feeling of grief flooded through the small living room as the three closest people to Clark Kent wept over their loss.

(Metropolis – The following day)

As would have been expected almost every member of the League stood in the church where Superman's funeral was being held. The words that came from the various speakers seemed to do little to appease the anguish the men and women who had worked with the man of steel was going through. Although she still looked bruised and hurt Galatea stood beside Dick as the pall bearers walked up and collected the casket.

"This is Maggie Walters live at the funeral of Superman. Inside is a somber event, but even as somber as the crowd is inside out here in the world we are all asking the same thing. 'How will the world be without Superman in it?' It's a hard fact to realize that we've become so dependant on the man of steel, but without his strength and influence what will happen not only to Metropolis which has enjoyed his protection, but to the world in total?" Maggie said into the camera.

The moment the camera came down the reporter pulled out a small piece of brick. It wasn't much to anyone else, but to her it was a testimate. She had been stuck in a burning building trying to escape when it began to fall. She had screamed for help and like an angel he, Superman, had swooped in and pulled her out. She had caught the piece of brick as it fell from his cape and ever since she had hung on to it.

"Maggie they want us to go after the estranged lover angle." Her camera man said.

"Tell them I said to piss off. The man was a hero and I won't drag his name through the mud." She replied.

"Mags you know as well as I do the only thing people love more than a hero is to see them fall, fail, or die trying. We don't do this we don't get paid." He said.

"Then I'm not getting paid. Get someone else to cover it." Maggie said as she put the piece of brick back into her pocket and took off toward the crowd gathered outside of the church.

(Watchtower – Three days later)

Bruce looked at the founders and knew that the subject was going to come up. They needed to bring in another league member who could help take over the missions and duties that Clark had left behind. As for Metropolis Bruce had been splitting up the city between the Batclan. Each of them was taking a night in the City ensuring that riots didn't spring up and that criminals had something else to fear.

"I know no one wants to say it, but it has to be said. With Superman gone we need another person to help take the duties he had over." John said as he looked at the other founders.

"Did anyone think of contacting Captain Marvel?" Flash asked.

"We did… He still doesn't want to join the league. After the way Luthor pitted him and Superman against each other… I can understand. What about Arthur?" John said.

"He will only work on missions that directly affect Atlantis and you know it." Shayera said.

"Bats we could use you as a full time member." Flash said his voice sounding serious.

"I can't. Besides Gotham I'm also patrolling and taking care of Metropolis." Bruce said giving the longest explanation he had ever gave.

"It sucks that Kara isn't here." Flash said.

The words all brought a similar though to the founders' minds. Kara was gone, but Galatea was still around. While most of the league didn't like Galatea she had arrived with Nightwing and the both of them had helped in stopping the creature.

"It needs to be put to a vote." Diana said as she looked at Bruce.

(Cadmus – Medical Labs)

A pair of blood red eyes opened and looked at the ceiling. The moment they opened a vicious and evil laughter began filling the room and the hall.


	9. Conspiracies and Crazies'

_**Last Night Chapter 9**_

'_**Conspiracies and Crazies'**_

(Dick and Galatea's Apartment)

Galatea moaned in pleasure. Everything that had happened with the battle, the loss of one of the greatest heroes in the world, almost loosing each other, and now… now they were together feeling the intense connection they had found with each other. She felt Dick's hands on the small of her back as he lifted them both from the bed. She moaned as their love making became deeper, more physical and animalistic. The primal need between them to experience all the other could give, and to give back as much and with all they were and had.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh Dick Yessssss!" She screamed as her body began to shutter and her pussy began to clentch down on him.

She felt him moan into her. She could feel his shaft gaining in girth and then he exploded into her. Her breath became haggard and she moaned deeply. Slowly he moved them to the bed and began to sit down. She moved her legs to the small of his back and stayed seated on his lap. A light smile covered her face. She leaned down and softly kissed and bit his lower lip.

"That was incredible." She said as her voice sounded so full love and desire.

Galatea felt Dick's arms tighten around her and hugged closer to him as well. She laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the moment. The world wasn't ending at the moment and for this second in time she was a woman with her man and there was nothing else to it.

"I could get use to this." Dick said as he kissed her shoulder.

The love in the room seemed boundless. She moved slightly and felt him slide out of her. His hands stayed on her and she made no motion to move. Instead she wanted to stay like this. She wanted to be together like this with him. As they tried to stay as one the sound of the communicator beeping could be heard. After five or six minutes Galatea groaned and reached over to the communicator.

"Hello." She said as she waited.

"Galatea we need you on the Watchtower in five minutes." Came the voice of Batman over the communicator before it shut off.

"I guess we have to get dressed don't we?" Dick asked as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on, but they want me on the Watchtower." She said.

Slowly they separated and dressed. Dick watched as she pulled her clothes on and marveled at how beautiful she was. The shapely way she filled the light gray suit. She turned her head and smiled at him as she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Glad that you like what you see mister." She said with a little impersonation of a southern bell to her voice.

(Cadmus – Containment room)

Amanda Waller walked toward the form now held by energy shackles designed to hold Superman himself. She looked at the being as its hateful eyes looked into her own.

"Eventually I will get free." The form said.

"Not according to this. I've received an order to ensure that you are to be destroyed." Amanda said as she turned around.

"The moment I get loose I am going to come for you." The voice said calmly.

The threat didn't bother Amanda. She had been threaten a thousand times by other metas, but what bothered was that fact that Doomboy could actually be indestructible. If that was true then his threat wouldn't be a threat it would be a promise. She pressed the button for the elevator and turned to see the sick smile on Doomboy's face as he pulled the energy shackle again. She could see the way it stretched and knew that eventually it would break if they didn't do this soon.

(Watchtower – Council room)

Galatea stood beside Dick as the remaining founders stood there before them both. Bruce walked toward Galatea.

"We've taken a vote and we want to extend a full time membership to the league." Bruce said as he handed her a communicator.

"I guess that this means that I'm not sharing Dick's anymore?" She asked as she looked at them.

(Lex Corp – Underground lab)

Luthor stood in front of a tank as it bubbled. The blood of Superman, the clone of his cousin, and even from the creature that had taken Superman's life had been collected by his people. He hated the creature for what it had stolen from him. Superman was to be his. He wanted to watch the man of steel die by his own hands, instead he was left empty. Now however… Now he had a way of destroying everything that Superman stood for.

The tank cleared for a second and a form that looked like Clark could be seen. Luthor looked over at the other thousands of tanks that bubbled. He could see the female forms of the clone of Superman's cousin and further on the gigantic forms of the creature that stole Superman from him. He would unleash his army on what Superman had built. He would bring down the Justice League, and then he would form a kingdom which would spread beyond the borders of this world.


	10. Fail Safes

_**Last Night Chapter 10**_

'_**Fail Safes'**_

(Metropolis – Suicide Slums – One week later)

Galatea looked at the huddled little girl she had just pulled out of a burning building. The child had been knocked out and tied up in a small room. Dick had tracked down the person responcible and found out that it was the little girl's mother. Galatea looked at the woman as she screamed that she would rather her baby be dead than be touched by that asshole again. Holding back what she honestly would like to do to the woman Galatea lightly tapped her on the forehead and knocked the woman out.

"I'll make sure that MPD finds the mother, and we should make sure that Maggie Sawyer is able to place the girl into a new home." Dick said as he looked at Galatea.

"How could anyone want to do that to their own child? I thought that the real sickos of the world were either locked away in Arkham or down inside of Cadmus." Galatea said as she looked venomously at the woman she had just knocked out.

Dick moved close to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She lightly held it and pulled his hand on around her moving it down to her waist. She felt his other hand move down to her waist as he held her. For a moment his embrace seemed to make the wrong in the world disappear.

"Some people just are hardwired to be like that. They can't really help it." Dick said as he felt her lean more into him.

"Is this what he faced every day he was here? I can hear them. I can hear every single man and woman all crying out for him. People all over this city all crying out for him to come and save them. How did he keep from going insane?" Galatea asked as she looked at the girl who sleeping soundly huddled into almost a ball.

"Superman use to say that he learned his limitations the first few years of being here. That he couldn't be everywhere at once, but at times it didn't stop him from trying. He put a lot of faith into Maggie and Dan until Dan died when Darkseid vaporized him. The Metropolis Police Department is better funded than the Gotham Police Department and they do manage to take care of most of the things that Superman couldn't get to." He said as he held her close.

"Lets finish up. There's something that I want to talk about." Galatea said as she lifted the girl and then lifted into the sky.

Dick smiled and launched a grapple line. He shot up toward the roof tops as he carried the knocked out woman. He used a ziptie to bind her hands and then placed photos of the fire along with a digital recording of her admitting about starting the fire and planning to kill her child. Seconds later he took off toward where Galatea would be at.

(Luthor Corp – Underground Lab)

Luthor looked at the alarm going off and ran toward the tanks. He growled in frustration as the entire first crop of clones began to dissolve into nothing but protein based goo. He began looking at the reasons and discovered that too much of the Kryptonian DNA was just unreadable. Growling with anger he almost prepared to destroy the entire thing until he looked at the three remaining tanks. The creature was already dissolving, but the clone of Superman's cousin along with the clone of Superman hadn't started to dissolve yet. He grabbed a hyperdermic needle and withdrew some of his own blood. He let the computer analyze the blood and then it began to alter the clones making them a hybred Kryptonian and human beings.

"Tonight I give you both a trial run." He whispered into the tank.

(Nevada – Area 51 – Assassination area)

Amanada Waller walked next to Direct Dirk Diggler. The man was depraved well beyond what she normally worked with. They reached the safety area and the director nodded in the direction of the techs manning the devices intended on destroying Doomboy.

"It's a surprise to see you Amanda. I would have believed that you could clean up your messes on your own. After all we've mainly been cataloging here for the last six years. Cadmus has eaten up much of our reverse engineering buget. Although we did discover a little something that I am quite proud of." Director Diggler said as he smirked.

"And what do you think that you have discovered?" Amanda asked.

"A Kryptonian colony. Sixteen men women and children. Oh we've had so much fun breaking them in. The men actually broke well before any of the others. I expected to see more of a fight since we were using Superman as a focal point, but instead they actually broke down in days. Well all except for the mothers. We're still experimenting on them." He said as the first blast of energy struck out and hit Doomboy.

Amanda watched as it stopped and Director Diggler growled lightly.

"Let's stop playing around people. Dig out the matter Muncher." Diggler demanded.

"Sir… it's still needing terabytes of testing before we can even begin to use it." One of the older Techs said.

"Are you a sympathizer Thompson?" Diggler asked.

"No… No sir." Thompson answered.

"Are you sure? Because you are acting like a Sympathizer. Perhaps I should place you into the holding cells along with Maza. She was sympathizing with shape shifters we found." Diggler said his voice sounding dark and threatening.

"Sir I will get the Matter Muncher operationial in six seconds." Thompson said as he began typing in commands.

"What's this matter muncher?" Amanda asked

"It's a device used by the Kryptonians. It seemed that their colony was a mining colony. They were looking for a planet similar to Krypton to support life. The muncher is able to deconstruct anything in front of it to the atomic level and then either reconstruct it or completely destroy it." Diggler said as he watched the Matter Muncher fire on Doomboy

AT first nothing happened, but then Doomboy began to scream in pain as the muncher began to work harder and pour out more energy. Amanda watched in wonder as the muncher finished its job and there was a hole the size of a basket ball through the creature.

"Do you want the entire thing destroyed, or is that good enough?" Diggler asked.

"I would say destroy the entire thing, but we could use the information that he could give us after studying him." Amanda said

"Sir… The creature… It's not dead." A tech said as Doomboy's hands began to twitch and it looked up at them. The wound slowly began to heal.

"Reaim the matter muncher and turn it up to full power. Vaporize the fucker." Diggler said as he looked at the creature.

(Inside of the assassination room)

Doomboy watched the beam of light come at him again and this time he was ready. He had been working with the restraints and he planned on pulling them down in front of him. Let that thing destroy them, and then he could break loose. He began to do that, but another blast erupted from behind him. He howled in pain as the light his back. He screamed as it began to engulf him.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed before his entire body simply disappeared.

"Sorry Amanda, but if that thing could live over having a hole that big put into it then there was no way I was going to let it out of here." Diggler said as he looked at the techs and they began walk out. Amanda followed them and Diggler stayed behind.

The director walked over to the console and began flipping switches. As he did a form began to regenerate in a separate room. He looked at the brainwave activity and canceled it out. The form groaned and lay perfectly still.

"Now… Let's see how she made you and how you can be of use to me." Diggler said with a sadistic smirk.

(Watchtower – Training Room second floor)

Galatea felt Dick's hands around her waist as he used her own stance and power against her. She felt herself fall to the mat below them and groaned. She laid there for a moment before she blew out a breath.

"Dick… Can we take a break?" She asked

He smirked lightly and moved back. Galatea stood and turned toward him.

"About the living arrangements. I hope that you aren't getting tired of me being there." She said as she rubbed her arms lightly.

"You know that I'm not." He said as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well… Have you though… I don't know… Maybe we could make it a little more permanent?" She asked.

"Permanent like how?" He joked as he watched her.

"Yeah never mind." She said turning around and feeling like she had failed. She felt his hand touch her own and turned back to face him.

"Do you mean like this?" He asked as he pulled a small box from the belt he wore.

Her eyes seemed to double in size as she looked at the velvet box. She wasn't sure what to say as she opened it to find a small diamond ring staring back at her.

"I love you too Galatea. And I would be honored to have you in my life for the rest of my life." He said as he looked at her.

"I didn't know… I didn't know if you would really want me… I mean I've never felt like a real person until I met you. Thank you, God I love you." She said as she kissed him and slipped the ring on her finger.

(Metropolis – Lois and Clark's Apartment.)

Lois looked at the pregnancy test. It was the sixth one so far and it said the same thing. She was pregnant. She looked back into the bathroom mirror and felt tears of joy and sadness dripping down her cheeks. Clark was always afraid that they wouldn't be able to have children, and to be honest she felt the same fear. Now… Now she had been blessed with a child that would be the best of the both of them. She looked back into the apartment and decided that raising a child in Metropolis wouldn't be fair. Clark had turned out so good because of being brought up in Small Ville and she could do a correspondence from there. She packed her bags and headed down the elevator.

_I've got to call Johnathan and Martha. They're going to want to know about this._ She thought as she walked outside.

(Luthor Corp – Underground Lab)

Luthor released the two clones once he was sure that his own agenda was imprinted in their minds. They opened their eyes and looked at him.

"Son, daughter how do you feel?" He asked.

"We feel fine father." They both answered sounding like machines rather than living beings.

"Do you know what I want more than anything else in the world?" He asked them.

"What would you like father?" The male asked.

"I would like to see the Justice League dismantled. Can you both do that for me?" He asked.

"Anything you ask we will do father. We love you." The female answered.

(Wayne Manor – Master Bedroom)

Diana moaned softly as she lay next to Bruce. He had tried to retreat into being the bat, but she had managed to keep him here. She showed him how much he meant to her, how lost she was without him, and he seemed to know that he was lost without her. The last two hours showed how much they needed and desired each other, and now… now she felt fulfilled and completely sated.

"I love you Bruce." Diana said softly.

"I love you too Princess." Bruce said before the sound of a communicator going off could be heard.

Bruce reached over and turned on the communicator.

"What's going on?" He asked.

For a moment nothing could be seen on his face, but then Diana recognized the sense of anger as his brow furrowed.

"When did this happen? No, we'll both transport up the Watchtower in a few minutes." He said as he rose out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Two beings just attacked Shayera and John. They managed to get away, but John's critical and Shayera's arm is broken. She said that one of them was dressed like the Justice Lord's version of Clark and the other was dressed like Kara." Bruce said as he grabbed a robe for Diana and one for himself.

"Oh Hera, It's not really him is it Bruce?" Diana asked.

"No, my double from that universe would never have let Clark out. Something tells me this is closer to home, and far more dangerous." Bruce said as they headed down to the cave.


	11. New Life

_**Last Night Chapter 11**_

'_**New Life'**_

(Watchtower – Council Meeting Room)

Bruce looked at the attending inner council and cursed under his breath. John was in the medical Center and from the looks of his injuries if he survived the next six hours he would be available and ready for some of his duties and missions in about a year. The anger and frustration in Shayera's eyes told the story better than any words on the report could tell. She had seen her husband standing between her and two metas who was bent on destroying them. Somehow he held out until they could be transported out of there, but not before they managed to nearly tear him apart.

"Something has to be done about this now!" Shayera exclaimed as she slammed the fist on her unbroken arm down on the table.

"Something will be done, but not before we know what and who we are really dealing with." Bruce said as he looked at her.

"Bats… Those two have been appearing all over the globe. They are targeting anyone connected to the league. It's honestly like trying to fight Sups and Kara. I don't know… I don't know if we can do that." Wally said as he looked at Bruce.

"Going with what we know doesn't necessarily imply that they are Kryptonians. If we prepare for Kryptonians and they are androids or some kind of genetic experiment then anything we work together as a plan will fail." Bruce stated before he sat down and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So what do we do? Do we let them kill all of us off so we can tell what they are?" Shayera shouted.

"Calm down right now." Bruce growled before he stood and looked at the monitor behind him.

"I've already set the watchtower to track them and get as clear of a reading on them as possible. I'm also bringing Galatea in on this. Like it or not she may be the only one strong enough to handle herself against one of them. Since she has been receiving training she might be able to fight both of them if they fight like he did." Bruce stated.

"What does that mean fights like he did?" Flash asked.

"He always rushed in and tried to power through everything. If these are both Kryptonians then powering through them isn't going to work. Whoever fights them needs to fight smarter, and that could mean fighting dirty." Bruce stated.

"I'll assist her." Diana stated as she stood.

"Diana…" Bruce began before she gave him a glare worthy of the Batman himself.

"I've healed, and besides Galatea I'm one of the strongest members of the league. She may need additional help." Diana stated as she stood there.

"We all will act as backup." Bruce stated unable to deter her logic, but still putting himself close enough to attempt to protect her if needed.

(Area 51 – lab 16 aka the Slaughter house)

Thompson walked carefully through the doors making sure to turn the video feed to loop the previous five minutes for the next half hour. He knew that if Director Diggler caught him trying to help the Kryptonians he would be in the holding cells with Maza and that meant human experiments. The thought of being subjected to whatever genetic research or cybernetic enhancements that crossed the mind of the director almost stopped Dr. Thompson, but he couldn't stand by and let these people be treated like this.

"Andrew is that?" came a soft female voice.

"Yes… It is Lara. I've finished making the maps and keys. If you're going to escape tonight has to be it. Director Diggler is starting to go even more insane." Dr. Thompson said as he dropped to his knees and looked at the young woman staring back at him.

"Zur is he still alive? Did you manage to hide him?" She asked as she touched the glass.

"Yes he's with my sister. She has told everyone that she is taking care of him for a distant cousin. That's what your new identity will be." Dr. Thompson said as he began opening the cell.

"What about the others?" Lara asked.

Dr. Andrew Thompson looked at the aurburn haired beauty before him. She was pale from lack of seeing any kind of sun, and with the exceptions of a few small scars from tissue samples she had been spared any debelating alterations.

"I'm working on getting them out, but for the moment this is the best I can do." He said as he finished hacking the locking code and watched as the door started to open. Lara stepped out and towered over Andrew's short five foot stature. He handed her various small papers and a set of keys.

"Alright the keys go to my car. I've always left it at the false gas station above us. The station's cameras go off for about twenty minutes every night and since there has never been anyone attempt to break in here there is no reason to fix the problem. Follow me and I'll lead you to the employee elevator that goes up there. We're allowed three hours of fresh air a week. I've saved back mine so it will seem that I am taking it at night. The moment we get upstairs you get in that car and do just like we've discussed." He said.

Lara nodded and followed him through the small complex. She noticed the way he turned his head sharply at every corner and waited to wave her though. When they arrived at the elevator he punched in his code and the elevator opened. The both of them stepped through and it began the trip to the top. He walked Lara over to the car.

"My sister is going to be waiting for you near the welcome to Las Vegas sign. It's about fifteen minutes west of here. I've already programmed the Global Positioning System in the car to go straight there. It will give you step by step directions. The moment you arrive you and my sister get out of there. Leave the car behind." He said as he looked at her hazel colored eyes once more.

"Thank you." Lara said as a tear softly formed and rolled down her cheek.

"You're more than welcomed. I'm just sorry that your first encounter with the human race has been with that man. He's not the best example of us." Dr. Thompson said.

She smiled and entered his car. He watched as she started it and began to back out. Within seconds she was out of the area lines and on her way to freedom. He had set actions in motion for the others to be freed. The video had been sent to the League through the channels he knew about. There was no way he would see them released. The moment the elevator reached the top he knew that he was either going to be killed or thrown into the holding cells.

"Have a good life Lara, and I'm so sorry for what we've already stolen from you." He said.

"Dr. Thompson get on your knees and place your hands behind your head." Came the voice of the head of security.

He did as he was instructed.

"Sir we have Thompson in custody. No, the specimen is gone. His vehicle seems to be missing. We would sir, but it seems that he wrote a virus which is stopping us from tracking it. Yes sir we will contact the Las Vegas Police department and report the vehicle stolen. What do you want done with Thompson? Very good sir." The head of security said as he pulled the trigger of his pistol and sprayed Dr. Thompson's brains onto the desert floor around him.

(Gotham – Burrows)

Galatea looked at the criminal that both she and Dick had caught. The Arkham Inmate Waylon Jones groaned as he tried to get free of the steel cable Dick had brought with them to tie him up with. The demented inmate began to shake violently and then taunt them into letting him loose.

"What's the matter birdie… afraid that your friend might end up dinner? Waylon said taunting Dick trying to get him close enough to force the young hero to release the lines.

"Forget it Croc. You're heading straight to Arkham." Dick said as he contacted Barbara.

"So what are we up to now?" Galatea asked as she looked at him.

"We've still got to finish sweeping the burrows, then on to the narrows, and then we have a few hours off." He said as he walked toward her.

She smiled and launched a grapple line like he did and both of them headed toward a rooftop. The moment they touched down she wrapped her arms around him and felt him return the embrace. For a moment they did nothing else but hold each other. She smiled inwardly feeling how whole she had become. She was no longer a cloned soldier, but she was a person. She was an honest to God woman who loved and was loved. She broke the embrace and smiled at him.

"So just the burrows and narrows?" She asked.

"That's all we have tonight. Tim is working the rest of Gotham." He said before they began heading toward the edge of the building. As they began to jump something hit just behind them. They turned to see a man who looked like Clark.

"S… Superman?" Galatea asked.

"not quite." He said as he stood a sadistic smile on his face.


	12. End of an Age

_**Last Night Chapter 12**_

'_**End of an Age'**_

(Gotham – burrows – Rooftop near Galatea and Dick)

Before Dick could blink the form moved toward Galatea and hit her with a haymaker. The force of the punch floored her and he began to move forward only to feel eerily familiar hands on his waist. The hands pulled him back against a slender form almost like that of Galatea herself.

"This one's cute. Can I keep him?" The other being asked.

"Father said to destroy all of the league." The not Superman answered.

"Pity… I would have liked to smell like she does, and see what it's like." The girl said as she ripped Dick's belt from his waist and dropped him from the top of the building.

"You're just dropping him?" The not Superman asked as he tried to hit Galatea again only to miss her.

"No I'm playing." The girl answered as she leapt down after him and caught him back the back of the suit. She was about to haul him up, but he quickly got out of the top of his uniform and hit the ground.

"Damn it! My plaything is gone!" She said as she huffed in the air.

The clone didn't hear Galatea get away from her brother and within seconds she was falling to the ground after being hit in the back of the head.

"Don't lay another finger on my man!" Galatea shouted before she used her X-Ray vision to see where Dick was hiding.

She spotted Dick and quickly made her way toward him. She saw him standing beside the door and he quietly pointed toward the window. She looked and she could see the being outside floating there.

"We don't have time to hunt them down." The male said.

"I want my toy!" The girl shouted.

"We'll come back to claim it, but for now we need to find more of the Justice League." The male said before the sound of them both leaving could be heard.

"I don't think that they have a lot of your powers." Dick said as he looked at her.

Galatea stood there for a few minutes. She placed a finger to her lips as she looked in several directions and then she let out a small sigh.

"I wanted to make sure that they were really gone, but you're right. They don't seem to have my hearing or X-Ray vision. It's almost like they are imperfect copies." She said before she looked at Dick.

"That bitch hurt you." She growled the statement as she saw a fractured rib.

"I'll survive." He said before he looked toward the window.

"Should we report this to the League?" She asked.

"It would be a good idea. I'm sure that Bruce already knows about them, but any extra information we can give will help." Dick said before he called for a transport.

(Watchtower – Meeting Room)

Galatea looked at Bruce as he finished taking down the notes of everything she and Dick had just told him. The two beings where able to fly, had super strength, but they didn't have X-Ray vision and neither of them seemed to have super hearing. That alone gave them two advantages to fighting them.

"Once they were unable to find you they left?" Bruce asked.

"The male one said they needed to find more members of the League. He said their father ordered them to do this. The first thought I had was of Cadmus, but they would have copied everything from Superman. This was someone who had the technology, but not the mapping that Cadmus had for Kryptonian DNA." Galatea said as she looked at the table.

"How strong were they compared to you?" Bruce asked.

"They were easily as strong as I am, but not very good at fighting. It seemed like they just relied on their strength." She said.

"From this point on the entire league is on call. Did either of you manage to get a sample?" Bruce asked.

Galatea shook her head, but Dick produced a single blond hair.

"When she went to grab at me the second time one of them fell off of her head." Dick said.

Bruce smirked and took the hair.

"This should tell us exactly what we are against. In the meantime we need to prepare. Dick head to the cave. Inside of the vault is Luthor's Kryptonite radiation emitter. If they are part Kryptonian it might be the best way to stop them." Bruce said before he turned and left.

(Las Vegas – Welcome to Las Vegas Sign)

Lara pulled the car up the sign and looked around it. For a moment she didn't see anyone and then a short blond headed woman appeared. The woman walked toward her and motioned for her to come to her.

"Are you Andrew's sister?" Lara asked.

The woman nodded and held her finger to her lips. Lara nodded and followed her to the other side of the sign where an older vehicle was waiting. Lara looked at the old mode of transportation and climbed into it. She looked in the seat and tears began to flow down her cheeks as she looked at the seven month hold sleeping in a car seat.

"Zur… I thought that I would never see him again." Lara said as she softly touched his cheeks.

The woman smiled and started the old truck. She put it in reverse and soon the two of them headed toward an old back road and by passed Las Vegas completely. As they drove the woman pulled a bottle of water out of a sack that rested under Lara's legs and handed it to her. The Kryptonian opened it and took a drink. Soon that drink was followed by another.

"Andrew risked a lot to get him out. Most likely he gave his life to get you out." The woman finally said.

"They would have killed him?" Lara asked.

"Men like Diggler wouldn't hesitate a second to kill someone like Andrew. I love my brother, but I knew him going to work for the military was a mistake. I tried to warn him." The woman said before she made a sharp turn and the old truck headed toward what appeared to be hidden mountains. She drove a little further and turned unto a road which was little more than ruts. The old truck drove along quietly for a few minutes before the woman pulled under an overhang of rock and shut the truck off.

"This is a back way into Perfection Valley Nevada. The people here are good, and we don't look for trouble. You're welcome to stay with me and my family for as long as you want." Andrew's sister said.

"What is your name?" Lara asked.

"Nichole Vale. Well that's my married name. It was Nichole Thompson, but I like the vale better. I do wonder if my sister in law Vicki is still visiting. She can be a nosey pain in the ass." Nichole said as she lead Lara down a series of natural steps until they came out on the other side of the mountain. It didn't take long, and when Lara looked around she saw a few houses, a large building, and what looked like another large building being built.

(Watchtower – monitoring room)

Wally looked at the monitors for a moment before one of the monitors began to blink. He pressed the button for it and a small sentence appeared.

"Press play." It said.

He followed the instructions and looked at what appeared to be an old gas station in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly the video blacked and then he looked into a room where men and women was screaming in agony as various scientist poked, prodded, and experimented on them. In the back ground was a man screaming to ignore the specimens and get the data damn it. Wall looked as the camera blacked out again and a friendly, but sad man looked into it.

"These people…. They've done nothing wrong. Their only crime is being in the wrong place at the wrong time. They are like Superman. They are refugees from his home world, and Director Dirk Diggler has been experimenting on them for the last two months. I've managed to help a child escape, but I know that eventually I am going to be found out. This video has the exact directions here. Please… Please I'm sending this information to you so that you can help them." The man pleaded before the video shut off.

Wall reached over and pressed the alert for the inner council. He knew that they needed to see this.


	13. Honoring a Frind

**_Last Night Chapter 13_**

_**'Honoring a Friend**_**_'_**

(Watchtower inner Council Room)

Diana stood in disbelief and complete anger as she looked at the innocent people being subjected to the torture on the screen. These men, women, and children did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment and here they were being beaten, cut open, and all manner of things happening all for the pleasure of some demented man.

"We cannot allow this to happen." Diana stated as she looked at the rest of the council.

"I agree, but it might not be wise to thin the league even more than what we already have." Bruce stated before he growled to himself.

"Bruce, Hera look at them! Those people don't deserve this! Despite what is happening to the League we were set in place to help provide safety and peace throughout the world. Those people… Bruce… They are part of this world now. Besides that… They are a piece of Kal's home world. If no other reason we should do this for him." She said as she looked again at the monitor.

"I agree. We can't allow this kind of action to take place." Shayera said as she stood.

"Assemble a team. No more than six members, and be prepared for anything. If this is what I think it is they are going to have access to weapons we've only seen in Clark's Hall of Weapons." Bruce said as he looked at her.

The others began to leave, but he stopped Diana. She turned to him her ocean blue eyes questioning him for a moment.

"Diana… in the course of a month we've both lost a good friend, but his death has opened my eyes to something. No one is invincible. Don't get yourself killed. I…. I'm not good with expressing things I never have been." He said as he looked at her.

She could see the worry in his eyes. The concern and, although she didn't want to admit it, the fear he had for her safety. She knew that Kal's death had affected them both, but she also knew that Bruce had been use to seeing Kal and herself come out of impossible situations alive. Now… Now he had seen Kal fall, and more to the point Kal was dead. There was no coming back from this. She did the only thing she could do. She pulled him close to her and kissed her passionately. Their mouths opened and for a moment they explored the tastes of each other.

She broke the kiss and smiled gently at him.

"I love you Bruce. You know as well as I do that as a warrior I face death every day," She began and placed a finger at his lips when he began to speak, "but that does not mean that I will go quietly into the night, and it does not mean that I will not fight my hardest to come back to you. If I should fall" She began and once again she silenced him. "If I should fall Bruce I will wait for you." She finished before she kissed him softly.

"Just don't fall now please." He said before they walked out together.

(Perfection Valley – Nichole Vale's house)

Lara smiled at Zur as he grinned and cooed to her. She held her son in her arms and talked sweetly to him. She had barely been in Nichole's house for three hours and already it felt like home. She gently kissed her son on his forehead before she opened the top of the dress that Nichole had let her borrow and allowed little Zur to suckle. To be honest the time she had been separated away from Zur felt like part of her own body had been sliced away from her. She felt him hungrily suckle her breast. The bond between mother and child was reestablished. She smiled and then she picked up a news paper.

Dr. Thompson had taught her English, and she had picked up how to read it quite well. As she studied a picture she saw a man who looked like Jor-el. Her heart almost stopped as she realized that this was her betrothed. She looked at the paper and read how he had laid down his life to stop a creature that would have killed every living thing if left alone. The pictures showed a woman kneeling next to him. The pain and hurt on her face meant that she was close to him. Lara shook her head. It wasn't that she was close to him. She was his mate. She had became his other half, and she had witnessed him being taken from her.

_Zur tomorrow you and I shall look for this woman. Together we shall talk to her and see how things and people of this world are like. _Lara thought as she laid the paper down and looked at her little son.

She slowly stopped his suckling and smiled at him. After a few moments burped and she smiled brighter.

(Dick and Galatea's Apartment – Master Bed Room)

Galatea looked at the man under her. His hands firmly on her hips pulling her down into each thrust he made. She moaned in pleasure and felt her entire body tingle as Dick continued to amaze her with his impressive love making skills. The moans that came from her sounded deep, throaty, and full of desire. She grinded her hips into each thrust.

"I love you… I love you…" She said over and over again with each moan.

Her eyes clenched shut as a deep tingling and shuttering overcame her. She felt her toes go numb and curl as she orgasmed. She felt him still thrusting upward and soon the girth of his shaft began to increase. She let out another moan as he filled her. She fell forward and felt his hands move to the small of her back. They both laid there attempting to catch their breath. She felt him start to shift and she kissed him softly.

"Please don't. I want to lie here like this with you." She said as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I love you too." He said to her.

"I know. Dick…" She started to say something, but then she held off of it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've never been scared like that before. When that imperfect copy had you… I was afraid. I was afraid that she was going to drop you and you wouldn't be able to save yourself. I… I don't want to lose you. I don't want to ever be without you." She said honestly.

A small smile crossed his lips as he held her.

"No matter what I'm not ever leaving you Gala." He said.

"You know you're the only one that can call me that." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, everyone else had better not even try." She said as she raised up and looked at him.

The two lovers stayed in that position for several minutes until the sound of the communicator went off. Dick answered it and waited for a moment.

"Dick we need both you and Galatea at the Watchtower in two minutes." Diana's voice said before she cut off the communicator.

Galatea groaned as she moved off of him and grabbed his uniform and tossed it to him.

"Have you noticed that they wait until we're either right in the middle or needing to finish up before they call us?" She asked her lips going into a pout.

"We'll just have to work extra hard to finish up later." He said as he looked at her.

She smiled brightly at him and the both of them called for a transport.

(Watchtower – Six minutes later)

Diana looked at the group standing before her. Galatea, Dick, Courtney, Bruce, and Zatanna stood before her.

"We're going to infiltrate a government complex. We've received information that they are holding a group of Kryptonians hostage." She said simply.

"What do we know about this place?" Dick asked.

"It's area 51." Bruce said.


	14. False God

_**Last Night Chapter 14**_

_**'False God'**_

(Area 51 Genetic testing area – Three hours later)

Galatea and Diana looked in horror as Director Diggler moved toward him. In his hands was Dick, beaten, bruised, and very unconscious. The director of the secret government military base tossed Dick away from him making him hit a door and leaving a large dent in it. Galatea screamed in fury and rushed him. As quickly as she got there she felt a tremendous pain in her stomach. She looked down to see his fist rising and forcing her back. She stumbled back and the director smirked. 

"You know I lied to Amanda when she was here. I told her that all we were doing was reverse engineering their technology. Giving us the ultimate weapons, but the truth was... We were making gods. It's funny..." He said before he kicked Galatea in the ribs and knocked her into the wall, "Kryptonian D.N.A. isn't that different from Human D.N.A. To be honest it's very similar. Oh it's evolved eons beyond what our own has evolved. But then that thing killed Superman." He clicks his tongue as he walks toward Diana. "So I was back at square one. But then Amanda brought it to me to help destroy it. Oh I couldn't pass up upgrading the genetic coding. Now I am perfect. Now I am GOD!" He roared as he rushed toward Diana and grabbed her. 

The Amazon Princess kicked him hard in the testacies. The new 'god' groaned and then back handed her. He walked toward her with purpose. His face became twisted. Suddenly boney spines began poking through his skin. Diana looked as long boney spines began sprouting all over him. 

"I'm Immortal! I'm perfect and all will bow to me!" HE roared as he grabbed her wrist and began to crush it along with her bracelet. 

"mals mih otni a llaw" Zatanna shouted as she stood at doorway. 

An unseen force grabbed the director and slammed him into and through the wall nearest to him. Zatanna groaned and walked in a little more. Her hand was resting on her ribs holding them tightly as she made her way toward Diana.

Dianna looked at her and could see how beaten the young mage looked. She walked toward her friend and looked at her trying to gage how bad things actually were.

"Courtney and Bruce… He protected her Di…" Zatanna said as she slumped against the wall.

"How did it get like this? How was they able to do this to us?" Zatanna asked as she looked at her friend.

Diana swallowed back the fear and panic attempting to rise inside of her. Most likely Bruce and Courtney would live, but the entire attack went downhill so fast.

(Above Area 51 – Abandoned Gas Station – three hours ago)

Bruce and Dick began checking the area for the accesses and found the main employee elevator. They had managed to jam the video feed into the hidden military base. It wasn't long before Dick found the hidden maintenance access in the Gas Station itself. Dick pulled out a code scrambler and it began accessing the electronic locking system. Within seconds the maintenance access opened and they began to descend into the access tunnel.

"Dick did Question give you any information he had on area 51?" Bruce asked.

"He gave me everything he had which he admits is most likely outdated. He said that the last piece of information came from the 1960's, but we transferred the maps he had for it into the suits minicomputer." Dick said as they climbed down the latter.

"Is this access tunnel on the map?" Bruce asked.

"It is, but it also shows that it only goes down to the top level of the complex. Hold on and I'll transfer the file to you." Dick said as he pressed a button on the side of his mask.

For a second Bruce simply stayed quiet and then he nodded.

"Going from what we know about Question this information is most likely as correct and up to date as he could get. It looks like the area we saw on the video is located in Lab 16 on Level F." Bruce said as they climbed down the dimly lit tunnel a little further before there was a pressure door below them.

"This opens on the maintenance deck." Dick said as he looked around and realized that there was no locking device.

"They decommissioned this tunnel. There's no way in." Dick said.

"Give me a second." Galatea said as she focused her eyes on the door and began cutting through it.

Dick watched as she cut a hole big enough for them to fit through and removed the chunk of steel she had cut. To the government's credit the door was a foot and half thick. It would have taken someone with a cutting torch well over two hours to get through there.

They entered into the room and lights began to flick on automatically. The moment it did Bruce looked at the tubes around them. Beings that looked like J'onn when he was in his natural state was inside of the tubes and each one marked specifically. Bruce moved toward one of the tubes and brushed the label lightly.

"Alien Pilot, Roswell New Mexico survived three hours. Aliens able to read minds understand English. Technology is advanced, but holds very little military applications." He read aloud and then looked at the rest of the room.

"This was the original incident. These beings… They must be refugees." Bruce said.

They continued to walk out of the room and no sooner had they exited and began to quietly make their way toward level F then the alarms began to blare.

"Attention security staff. Unauthorized access in Maintenance Tunnel 01. Intruders are to be captured, questioned and then silenced." An automated voice said over the intercom system.

Bruce looked around a corner and a blast hit the wall behind him.

"We can't move fast enough with a group this size. Dick head toward the left, I'll go right. We split and attempt to meet at the lab." Bruce said.

Dick nodded and looked at Galatea.

"I'm with you." She said.

"Bruce." Diana began but she watched him shake his head.

"Go with Dick and Galatea. They need someone to help keep their heads clear." He said before he lead Zatanna and Courtney into the hallway to the right.

No sooner had they separated than strange weapons began blasting at them. Diana deflected the blasts, but even with her blessed bracelets the heat and strength of the blasts could be felt. She heard something and slowly the weapons began to stop firing. She looked behind her to see that Dick and Galatea was both gone. Stepping forward she looked to see the security guards and soldiers knocked out and the weapons had been partly destroyed.

They began to move quickly through the halls and even with the outdated map they found the entrance to Lab 16. Dick began working with the electronic locks before the lights began to flash and suddenly a pain filled groan filled the air. Galatea looked around for Dick when the lights came back on. She grabbed the door he had been working on and pulled hard on it. At first it didn't act like it was going to give, but then the magnetic lock on it reached the straining point and busted open. She looked inside to see eight people, women and children huddled together.

"We're here to rescue you." Galatea said before she turned toward Diana.

"I'm looking for him." She said before she tried to use her X-Ray vision only to find that the walls where lined with Lead.

(One floor up)

Dick looked into the face of a demented man as he stood over him.

"You heroes have the gall to break into my facility!" The man shouts before he steps on Dick's wrist crushing it.

Dick looked at the man with contempt not giving him the pleasure of hearing him scream. The man then kicked Dick in the ribs and the sickening sound of bones breaking could be heard. He lifted Dick and looked into the face of the younger man.

"Where is the other group?" The man growled the question.

Dick smirked at him and spat in the man's face. The older man grinned and then back handed Dick hard almost breaking his neck. He felt the younger man go limp in his arms.

"Perhaps one of your companions will tell me then." The older man said before he busted through the floor holding Dick and landing in front of Galatea and Diana.

(Lab 16 – Present time)

Diana heard something growl and turned to see the man who had hurt Dick, Galatea, and herself walk out from the wall.

"You are dead bitch. I'm going to rip your head off right after I let every single solider in this facility take turns making you into their whore." He growled before he started to run toward them. He stopped suddenly when something grabbed him and suplexed him into the floor hard. Diana looked at Galatea as the young kryptonian quickly got away from the being.

"All three of you are dead." The man said.

As he started to walk the spines on his face, arms, chest, back, legs and everywhere else began to grow longer. Slowly he started to slow down and before he reached him his entire body simply froze.

"What the hell?" he growled the question.

Diana smirked as she walked toward him and cocked her head to the left.

"Doesn't look like you're going to be able to much of anything." She said before she slammed her fist into his chest.

At first nothing happened, but then the spines began to break. He screamed in pain before he quite literally broke into about five pieces and fell to the floor. Diana picked up the name badge the man was wearing and looked at it.

"Director Dirk Diggler. I wonder if he foolishly did this to anyone else?" She asked.

She looked up to see Galatea had moved over to Dick and was looking at him. She could see tears forming in the younger woman's eyes.

"Oh God… Please… Please" She said as she touched his face.

"Ow." He said before he opened his eyes.

"I'm going to get you out of here." She said.

"The mission." He said as he looked at her.

"Dick." She started before he shook his head.

"We came here to free those people. Get them out to safety. I'll be alright." He said.

She looked at Diana trying to get some support on her side, but instead Diana nodded agreeing with him.

"You're part of the Batfamily now. Trust me Batman is the same way. It doesn't mean that we can't move them, and him at the same time though." Diana stated as she started helping the women and children in the cage.

"You heard her. We're getting you out of here too." Galatea said as she carefully lifted him.

(Javelin – Ten minutes later)

Diana looked at the women and children as they huddled together. She then looked over at Zatanna and Courtney who had finished bandaging themselves. She could see Bruce laying uncouncious. He had shoved Courtney out of the way of a falling piece of the ceiling and saved the girls life. Of course it had nearly killed him and if not for his training and some luck he would have been crushed himself. Instead it had only managed to knock him out. What worried her however was the young couple toward the back. Galatea was trying to make Dick comfortable and at the same time she acting as though she was guarding him. Her actions told Diana what she had already guessed. They were in love.

(Luthor Corp – Hidden Lab)

Luthor looked at the two clones as they came in.

"I haven't heard about the deaths of any of the Justice League." Luthor said as he looked at the two imperfect clones.

"No father you haven't, because…" The girl said before rammed her hand forward and slammed it into his chest.

Lex looked at her in disbelief.

"Because I we haven't gotten rid of them yet. We will, but for now it will be more fun to take over your business. Thank you for sharing your brilliant mind with us. And thank you for my name. I rather like the name Alexandra." The girl said with a laugh.

"What about you brother?" The girl asked.

"Lexington the second." He said with a dark sadistic laugh.

Luthor felt the world going black and for the briefest of moments he wondered if he could or would be forgiven.


	15. A Perfect Dream

_**Last Night Chapter 15**_

_**'A perfect Dream'**_

(Watchtower - medical unit)

Galatea stood by the regeneration tank Dick was in. It was allowing Dick to heal quicker than normal, but J'onn had warned her that it was likely his left wrist may fuse or at best it would become much weaker in older age. She nodded, but anything would be worth it to have him whole again and have him home. She needed him. The pain she felt looking at how hurt he was only showed how much she honestly did need him. She felt the tears gather in her eyes as she wiped them again. The memories of the soldiers screaming at her that crying was a weakness, that love was a weakness came to her mind, but she didn't believe it. She had never felt stronger. She had faced down odds she may never come back from because she loved the man she stood by. She vowed that one day she would prove to herself if no one else that she deserved to be with him.

(Saint Mary's Catherial – Gotham – Three months later)

Galatea smiled brightly as she walked down the isle. The silken wedding dress she wore seemed to hug her showing off her natural beauty. There was never a moment that she felt happier than as she stood there looking at her husband to be. She bit her lip nervously as the Priest began the ceremony. She chalked it up to Kara for her wanting a wedding. The connection to her 'sister' had shown several desires of Kara's and one of them was to have a grand wedding one day in a beautiful church. She felt Dick take her hand and he slid a ring on her finger. She took his hand and did the same. For a moment there the blanket of words from the priest, but then she heard Dick say "I do." If it was possible for her smile to be any brighter then it became so at that moment. A similar blanket of words was spoken to her and she looked at Dick with her brightest smile. "I do too." She said.

(Metropolis - Six Years later)

Galatea looked at the guardian of Metropolis as the two of them placed both Alexandra and Lexington Luthor II into power restraining shackles. Finally after so long the two 'children' of Lex Luthor was brought to justice for the murder of Luthor himself, attempted murder of John Stewart, and torture of several others including members of the Justice League. The siblings attempted to flee, but with the power restrainers on they could little more than punch like normal humans. Galatea smirked at the two of them and shot off toward Gotham. She arrived in time to make it to Wayne Manor for the anniversy party Dick was throwing for Bruce and Diana. She smiled at her adopted father in law as he was suddenly attacked by his and Diana's three children. The two little girls and their little boy hugged on to their father refusing to let go.

(Watchtower – Ten Years after freeing the Kryptonians)

Diana looked at Superwoman as she stood in the council room. Like Clark she was a beacon of hope, and one of truth and Justice. She had taken the words that Lois had said to her to heart. She was filling the inner council in of placement of the other Kryptonians. The other Kryptonians had accepted their help in finding out how to control their powers, but none of them wanted to become heroes. Instead they where satifised with working with the land and growing crops. Diana knew that fact was enough to bring a small smirk to her husband's face. She looked over to see Galatea smiling somewhat sadly. She stopped her daughter in law and found that Galatea loved Dick, but she wanted to find out what it was like to be a mother. Understanding completely Diana had Galatea perform a ritual with her. Once the ritual was finished Hermes arrived with a beautiful pendant. Diana explained that the pendant would allow Galatea not only to be fertile, but it would also allow her chosen to put her with child. She had never seen her daughter in law smile so brightly.

(Watchtower – Medical Unit – ten months later)

Galatea screamed in pain as the contractions came. She grabbed the rails of the hospital bed and twisted them into junk. She felt Dick's hand on her shoulder and she reached for him. She stopped herself as another contraction came and she let loose another scream. Dick watched as the doctors began to show signs of worry. J'onn looked at him and then at Galatea and informed them the child had not turned. He explained that he was going to try to help, and it was important for Galatea to stay conscious. She let out another scream of agony and her hands found Dick. He held her trying to protect her in some way. Finally after several minutes J'onn stood back holding not one, but two small bundles.

"Congradulations you have twins. A boy and a girl." J'onn said as he showed them to Galatea.

"They're beautiful… They're the most perfect things in the entire world." She said her voice sounding tired.

(Eighteen years later – Dick and Galatea's house.)

Galatea looked at her daughter and her boyfriend Johnny West. She closed her hands into fists as she closed her eyes and began to mentally count to three. She knew that her daughter was grown according to the law, but she was still her daughter and it was just wrong to come home and find your daughter and her boyfriend nude, in the living room, on the family couch going at it like rabbits.

"Get your clothes on and come with me into the den." Galatea said through her gritted teeth.

Both teenagers did as she demanded and she looked at them angered at what they had done.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Galatea shouted as she looked at her daughter.

"Mrs. Grayson if it means anything I sort of got things rolling… I mean it is my fault." Johnny said.

Galatea looked at him with a glare that would make Dick proud.

"I'll get to you in a minute Johnny, but Mary here has some explaining to do. What was you thinking!" Galatea shouted the question.

"I'm grown! I can do what I want!" Mary Grayson said with defiance in her voice.

"You're living under you're my and your father's roof! While you are living here it means that you will obey our rules and one of them is that you wait!" Galatea shouted as she neared Mary.

"I know that Johnny and I are going to be together forever! Geeze it's not like you and dad waited!" Mary shouted back.

"Sweetheart." Johnny started before Mary turned toward him with a look that quickly made him shut his mouth.

"This isn't going to happen again while you are living in this house." Galatea said coldly.

"Then I'm not living in this house!" Mary shouted as she turned and walked out of the room.

(Three years later – Wayne Manor)

Galatea looked at Mary. Her daughter had married Johnny West. The boy loved her and was willing to do anything for her, but at the moment what her daughter was needing was her mother to hold her. Like his father Johnny could move faster than light when needed. So when he activated the speed force to protect his wife from something that Lexington Luthor II had sent after her it ended up taking him with it. Mary West was left alone with her little daughter. Bruce and Diana had allowed her to move in with them, and she had graciously accepted. Galatea heard Dick and turned around to see him. His hair had began to have some gray in it. He was still active, very, very active if this morning was any indication, but the truth was that he was aging much faster than herself. She turned back to her daughter and brought her into a hug as she felt Mary's body shake from the sobs of loosing Johnny. She looked to see Mary's brother Hermes come over and hug his sister as well.

"Whatever happens Mary. I'll be here." She said as she held her daughter and felt Dicks arms move around them as well.


End file.
